This invention relates generally to assembling fiber optic systems. This invention relates particularly to a module for holding fiber optic components in sensor systems such as hydrophone arrays.
Current state of the art in either towed or fixed hydrophone array assembly employs tedious and precision manual labor to integrate fiber optic couplers and/or excess fiber lengths and/or optical fiber splices during the assembly of optical fiber sensor arrays. These elements are usually assembled, packaged and inspected with commensurate hand operations required. The primary disadvantages of this approach are the potential damage and/or loss of components and fiber due to physical breakage during handling, and the high labor costs associated with installing the couplers and/or excess fiber lengths.
Handling and arranging optical fiber is often very tedious because of the tendency of optical fiber to assume a straight line configuration due to its stiffness. This causes loops of fiber to tend to expand outward. The outer edges of planar loops also tend to twist and rise up away from a substrate to which it is to be mounted, thereby requiring multiple bonding operations, which may inhibit or preclude rework or repair.